


Fic Request

by americanithink



Category: Community (TV), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: I wanna get back into writing fan fics! And I've been really into Community, Always Sunny, and Mythic Quest lately.Comment a fic request!Please read rules.** I will not reply to your comment until your requested fic is posted so I can share the link then!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Fic Request

Background: I have been in the mood to write, but I'd like to write some fan fics when I'm not in the mood to write my own original works. 

\- It is unlikely that I will turn down your request but please be respectful if I do. And give me time (it typically takes me a week or four days to get a fic posted). 

Rules:

\- no incest 

\- I don't write nsfw content

\- I don't really do cross overs. But if you suggest something that really sparks my interest, I will consider it!

\- I will likely not write a poly fic

Ships that I like (but you can suggest any ship!):  
**IASIP:**

\- literally any way between Mac, Dennis, Charlie, and Dee. 

**Mythic Quest:**

\- Brad/David

\- Ian/Poppy

\- Brad/Poppy 

**Community:**

\- Troy/Abed

\- Annie/Jeff 

\- Annie/Troy 

\- Annie/Abed

**BUT again, I am open to most ships! Just let me know and don't be shy.**

I love AUs! So if you want a ship but in a specific AU, I am here for it. Be as detailed as you like while commenting. The more details, the better for me (and you!)

_Also, if you want a playlist (or song request) inspired by the ship, please let me know. I can include a list of songs either at the end of your fic request in the notes, or just reply to you with the songs. Idk which I feel more comfortable with._

My tumblr is [howblunt](https://howblunt.tumblr.com/) . If you want to send an anonymous request.

** I will not reply to your comment until your requested fic is posted so I can share the link then!


End file.
